


Product of Despise

by adivergentdemigod



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adivergentdemigod/pseuds/adivergentdemigod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I ducked as the creature swung it's tail at me. "What the hell is that!" I screamed at my friend Ryan. His jaw was set and he looked at me with a grim expression. "That, Andi, is your first monster." After HoO. Percy and Annabeth are in this story. Basically it's what would happen if a certain god and goddess got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Find Out I'm a Freak

1

Quote of the Chapter:

"It's a pen."

\- The Lightning Theif

ΩΩΩ

Andi P.O.V.:

I ducked as the creature swung it's tail at me. "What the hell is that?!" I screamed at my friend Ryan. His jaw was set and he looked at me with a grim expression.

"That, Andi, is your first monster."

ΩΩΩ

Since I could comprehend the meaning of weird, I knew there was something about me that just wasn't normal. There always seemed to be things I could do that no one else could, like hold my breathe under water for long periods of time or have a 4.7 A/N: Don't know if this can actually happen. G.P.A by the age of 14. Not to mention I always had the lurking sense of separation, like I didn't belong.

Some would say that my jet black hair and stormy grey eyes are some-what attractive, but once guys get whiff of my "abnormality," they tend to steer clear. Never in my life had I had a place where I fit in. Never in my life have I had a home.

Foster care had me moving all over the Eastern part of the country. You would think that a child with my "talents" would live in a family full of neurosciencentist or marine biologists, but I didn't even know who my mother and father were.

The story says that I was found in a gray and sea green basket on the steps of my very first orphanage. No note, no picture. All I had were weird memories of what seemed like storm clouds and raging seas. There was one thing, though. My one prized possession. It was a bracelet with charms of an owl, horse, wave, and olive tree on it. No matter how much I grew, it always seemed to fit me.

Despite all the moving around, there were some rare moments where I actually made some friends. But then, up and out of the blue I would have to move. There was never an explanation or a reason for the sudden leavings. I did notice something, though. Right before I had to move away, something weird or out of place would happen or be seen. The same thing happened almost every 8 or 9 months. I hated it.

So that's where my story starts. In another town for another couple of months. I was about to turn 15, so I had invited a few friends over... o.k. Ryan came over and we watched old broadway musicals (Ryan was my only friend in this town. He had a slight limp and loved enchiladas). We were just chilling when Kate (my foster mom) came up to us and turned off the T.V.. Ryan and I groaned. "Kate! We were just getting to the point when Scar throws Mufasa off the cliff!"

She tusked.

"Oh Andromea, (I hissed at the use of my full name) you have probably seen this show thousands of times. Go outside and get some fresh air!" That is what I don't like about foster parents. They always try to do what's best for you, even when it's the child's freakin' birthday! I glared at Kate's back as she walk out of the room. As soon as Ryan and I got off the couch three of my other foster siblings. With a roll of my eyes I stepped out the front door.

Currently I was living in Virginia, so there was plenty of parks A/N: Sorry if this is wrong. We walked a few blocks and Ryan let out a gasp. I looked up from my feet. Before me stood a 8ft. tall... thing. I ducked as the creature swung it's tail at me. "What the hell is that?!" I screamed at my friend Ryan. His jaw was set and he looked at me with a grim expression.

"That, Andi, is your first monster." I looked at him in confusion, then it clicked. We must have fallen asleep during the movie, this was probably a dream. So I laughed.

"And how exactly am I suppose to get rid of this monster?" I asked, sarcasm present.

"Your bracelet! Speak to it!" He screamed. The monster was slowly walking toward us. I rolled my eyes.

"What do I say to my bracelet?"

"Sword!" I brought my bracelet to my mouth and with another roll of the eyes I whispered sword.'Suddenly my bracelet wasn't on my wrist anymore, but in my hands I held a gleaming sword. On it was a drawing of an owl with a wave under it. On the handle the word Αποκλίνουσες was inscribed. For some reason I could tell it meant divergent. Divergent meant different. "Would you stop admiring and actually use it?!" My slightly annoying friend screamed while pointing at the advancing monster.

It felt like I had done this before. With a lunge, I got within stabbing range. My brain seemed to be moving at 113 mph. I was coming up with a plan. I stabbed, slashed, and parred. This guy relied on his tail to much, whenever he used it his balanced was messed up. The next time he tried to knock me over with his tail, I kicked him in the stomach. He grunted and fell to the ground. Without wasting time I raised my sword and brought it down on the ruiner of my birthday. All that was left of him was dust, literally.

I looked over to Ryan who was brushing himself off. All of a sudden this didn't feel like a dream anymore. He looked over at me and sighed. "Say bracelet." he said to me. I shook myself out of my trace.

"What?"

"Say bracelet." I looked down the sword and realized what he meant.

"Oh, right. Bracelet." I whispered at the sword. Just as quickly as it had become a sword, it had changed back into a regular bracelet. Ryan stood up and walked to me. He stopped when he stood only a few feet away. With a shaky breathe I looked up at him.

"Andi there is something I've been meaning to tell you for a few weeks." I looked at him expectantly. "Andi... you're the product of one of the Greek gods. You're a demi-god, and a damn powerful one at that."


	2. Truth is I'm More Powerful Than You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of my peripheral vision I saw some movement. As paranoid as I was, I spun around ready for a fight. All I found were a bunch of teenagers with their jaws on the ground. "Thanks for watching," I said humorless, "Hope you enjoyed the show." That's when my world went black.

2

Quote of the Chapter:

"Earthshaker, Stormbreaker, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God"

-The Lightning Theif

ΩΩΩ

Last chapter:

"Andi there is something I've been meaning to tell you for a few weeks." I looked at him expectantly. "Andi... you're the product of one of the Greek gods. You're a demi-god, and a damn powerful one at that."

ΩΩΩ

Andi P.O.V.:

I was now a runaway. After I got the revelation of my life, we started to run and we didn't look back. Once we got to a big enough city, I hailed a cab. Thankfully for us, the cabbie wasn't a very curious person. Soon we were driving through Manhattan. Ryan leaned forward and told the cabbie our final destination. He nodded and we kept driving. We didn't have much with us. Ryan said he was my protector (whatever that means) and that we had to leave right away. I didn't mind my most important possession was currently on my wrist and I had a wad of cash in my pocket.

Skyscrapers turned into green rolling hills. Hot dog stands turned into fruit stands on the side of a dirt road. The cab stopped in front of a sign that said, 'Pick Your Own Strawberries!'.

I looked out into the fields of ripe red strawberries. "You're taking me to a strawberry farm?!" I asked in disbelief. He smiled.

"Welcome to Half-Blood Hill." and he started to walk towards a large pine tree. Being the idiot I am, I followed. Right before I crossed the tree line I heard a low growl from behind me.

"You have got to be kidding?!" I yelled as I turned and saw two large black dogs with red eyes behind me. They bared their teeth and I yelled 'Sword!' Immediately Divergent was in my hands. With a yell I charged towards the dogs. In the midst of my fury, I took the first one out easily. But then my leg felt a sharp pain. I looked down to see long stripes of blood and flesh along my legs. A inhuman growl escaped my throat. The dog faced me, low ready to pounce. "Your kind ruined my 15th birthday. Prepare to kiss my ass!"

I must say my fight lines were a little dramatic, but I was pissed. At my parents, these monsters, but mostly myself. I was suppose to be smart for goodness sakes. How had I not figured out what I was by now. I swung my sword, but the dog jumped away. It lunged at me and I ducked. Sliding under the dog, I gave a great thrust of my sword towards it's abdomen. Dust rained down on me. Satisfaction coursed through my reins, then I got super dizzy. 'Bracelet' I murmured and Divergent was on my wrist once again.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw some movement. As paranoid as I was, I spun around ready for a fight. All I found were a bunch of teenagers with their jaws on the ground. "Thanks for watching," I said humorless, "Hope you enjoyed the show." That's when my world went black.

ΩΩΩ

A groan escaped my lips as I tried to open my heavy eyelids. The room around me slowly started to come into focus. With a grunt I tried to sit up, but I ached all over. Frustrated I let out a growl, "Well, that was a great was to celebrate my birthday." A low chuckle came from the corner of the room I was in. I turned as much as I could so I could see the owner of the voice. A teenage boy with my unruly jet-black hair and sea-green eyes leaned against the wall.

"Trust me," the boy said with an amused look on his face, "I've had my fair share of sucky birthdays too."

"Who are you?" I asked a little hostilely. Let's just say the last few happenings haven't improved my social skills.

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon." He answered as he started to walk towards me. Luckily I had studied World History my 8th grade year and I knew all about Greek Mythology.

"Right, so are we really children of the greek gods. Like Zeus, Athena, Apollo?"

The boy (Percy) sat down in the chair next to my bed. He grabbed a tall glass cup filled with liquid. "Drink." he commanded. Reluctantly I took a small sip from the glass. Now this may seem weird, but it tasted like spaghetti. Back when I was in 4th grade, I had gotten transferred to yet another foster home. This one wasn't bad, though. The foster mom was so nice to me, for a few months it felt like I had a family. Anyways, she was Italian and she made the best food every. Those few months were probably the happiest of my life.

"What does it taste like?" Percy asked. I took another large sip before I answered.

"Spaghetti." He smiled and his eyes got a faraway look in them, like he was remembering better times. With a small nod, he stood up.

"My first tasted like my mom's blue cookies. How are you feeling?" inquired Percy, abruptly changing the subject.

"Like I got ran over by a herd of Fluffys. A/N: Harry Potter Reference :)" I answered, wincing once again.

"That's understandable," replied Percy with a toothy grin, "You just fought three monster in one day. Not to mention you didn't get killed once." I forced a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess that is a good thing." We fell into a silence, each immersed in our own thoughts. "Hey, Percy?" He looked up, "What's the demi-god life like." His face becomes grim, eyes full of sorrow.

"It sucks, Andi, it really sucks."

ΩΩΩ

One of the guys looking after me let me out after a few hours. The spaghetti drink that Percy had given me seemed to speed up my body's healing process. Once I was free to go I grabbed my stuff (a.k.a. my bracelet) and headed out the door. Waiting for me outside the infirmary was a man in a wheelchair. He looked up from the book he was reading and smiled. "Hello, my name is Chiron."

I gaped at him slightly. There was no way that this was the Chiron. Trainer of all the greatest heroes. "You're not... how could... ooooohhhhhmmmmmeerrrrrrggggggeeeeerrrrrrd." I tried to form a coherent sentence. Chiron's smile widen an inch.

"I'm guessing you know me?" I nodded. "Well, that takes care of that, but there is still more I need to tell you. I assume your friend Ryan let you know you are the daughter of one of the Olympians?" I nodded again. "Good, well we aren't sure who your parent is yet, but hopefully by the end of the campfire we will know. Camp Half-Blood is the only safe place for people like you." He started to roll towards a large campfire and motioned me to follow.

"Um... Mr. Chiron... sir." He looked up at me, "Why are you in a wheelchair?" He smiled.

"I find it easier to tell new demi-gods who they are when they aren't staring at the horse part of my body."

"That's... reasonable." I said holding in my laugh.

"Well, since you already seem to known much about our world already, let us head to the campfire." He said inclining his head to where all of the kids were heading. "Tonight you might be claimed." I sighed, and started walking. "Don't leave just yet." Chiron said behind me, "I think a friend would like to see you. Whipping my head around I saw my best friend of a few months walking towards me wearing... furry pants?

"Hey Ryan! What's up with your -" I jumped back as his legs came into better view. "Urrrr... what's up with your legs?" He smirked at me.

"I thought you were suppose to be smart." My eyes traveled towards his feet - excuse me - hooves. I could feel my eyes widen.

"You're a - a - a satyr!"

"There's the smart Andi I was looking for!" He mocked.

"Mock me again and you'll be seeing violent Andi." I said with a smile shaking my fist.

"Come on or your going to miss the sing-a-long."

"That would be a shame." I muttered as we started to walk. We sat down on a log near the fire. Ryan turned to some guys behind us and started talking. I looked around and saw Percy with his arm wrapped around the waist of a blonde haired girl. He caught my eye and smiled. I smiled back with a little wave. At least I kinda knew someone here. During all of the silly-songs I waited for a burst of light, but nothing came. When the scary stories rolled along I prayed for a nauseating feeling, but nothing came. I could tell that I was not the only one disappointed. All through the camp-fire people were peaking at me waiting for something to happen, but nothing did.

Finally the torture was over and everyone got up to leave. My arms wrapped around me I stood up when suddenly everyone was basked in blue and gray light. Percy stood in front of me with his mouth on the floor and his girlfriends eyes bulging out of her head. "No..." they gasped at the same time. It seemed as if the whole camp was frozen. The soft light showed faces filled with confusion, shock, and disgust on a few of the Athena kids kids. After what seemed like forever Chiron spoke.

"Earthshaker, Stormbreaker, Father of Horses. Holder of Victory, Giver of Wisdom, Creator of the Olive Tree. Hail, Andromea Fontana, Daughter of the Sea God and Wisdom Goddess." Everyone knelt but Percy and Annabeth, who stood there staring at me, making me feel slightly uncomfortable. Percy spoke, rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort, "Well... this is awkward."

ΩΩΩ

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think... Flames are welcome.


End file.
